Okay?
by Jedi-Gingka
Summary: A shiver split down his spine as the rain soaked him to his skin, erasing his tears, blurring them into invisibility. His heart still raced from the battle and his arms and legs were sore, though the cold had already numbed him and he couldn't feel anything physically. Just a One-shot about Gingka after losing a hard Bey battle. My first Beyblade Metal fight story.


**So, this is my first Beyblade: Metal Fight/Metal Saga story! ^w^ I don't own anything, so keep that in mind. ;) Uh, so be honest, not sure what happened... I'm guessing either a harsh battle with Ryuga or someone else... I think it's kinda based after the thirteenth episode, but you know, it's three-thirty in the morning and I'm really tired.**

**So, enjoy.**

_**Okay?**_

A shiver split down his spine as the rain soaked him to his skin, erasing his tears, blurring them into invisibility. His heart still raced from the battle and his arms and legs were sore, though the cold had already numbed him and he couldn't feel anything physically. Instead, his emotions were frayed from being toyed with and deep, bleeding scars were carved into his heart. In rare moments like this, he felt like there was a sliver of shrapnel stabbing his heart, slowly increasing the cavity inside of him.

This was the Blader who used to take on any opponent perilously; who believed a battle was a clash of two spirits and was meant to be fun. This was Gingka Hagane; weakened in stubborn fearlessness.

His dark red hair drooped into his face and in front of his amber eyes. He glanced down at his hands, somehow spotting the blood being cleansed from his fingers by the rain. Was he bleeding? If he was, he definitely wasn't sure where the source was. Perhaps it was only his imagination.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his friends staring at him in complete astonishment. They obviously wanted to help, but there weren't many ways to. That and they were much too afraid. They had seen a dark side of him he only knew existed in his subconscious and he hoped to keep shrouded from view for the rest of eternity. This personality change was the one thing they were uncertain if it had a lasting effect.

A bitter, dry sob timorously crept off his lips and from his voice, followed by a discrete whisper, "I'm sorry." He dug his fingers into his dripping hair, revealing a large gash running from his mid forearm to his elbow. Blood and water mingled together and continued to his jeans, leaving a reddish stain.

Madoka and Kenta gasped at the adverse result and brought out a medical kit from inside and walked to meet Gingka, who was now laying on his back in discouragement and disheartened surrender. His eyes looked glossed over from afar as he stared thoughtlessly into the droplet-dotted night sky, devoid of any life signs except for the occasional hopeless, unwilling breath that caused his chest to fluctuate.

However, when his friends reached him, his eyes closed in regret for his earlier abashing actions, a sting of guilt swiping a look of dismay onto his previously emotionless face. "Gingka… please look at us." Madoka begged, startled by just how far apart he was waiting to breathe. She took his limp arm and grabbed a sterile wipe from the emergency kit. She expected him to flinch or at least acknowledge the pain that cleaning it would cause, but he seemed entirely unfazed as he opened his eyes to her request.

She wrapped Gingka's arm in gauze and, for lack of any better medicine, put Neosporin on it. His tired, golden-golden brown irises reflected his feelings, if he had any left by now. "Kenta and I are going to take you inside now." She warned him, knowing that at this point the battle was finally striking at his energy and he would most likely pass out in the next few minutes. "We're going to get you some dry clothes, some blankets, and you can stay in the B-Pit tonight," She smiled. "Okay?"

He nodded, but his mouth didn't return the attempt at cheer. Between the two young people, the half-conscious Blader and Benkei, they took hold of his fatigued body warily and transferred him from the ground to inside. There, they had him go into the bathroom and change into some spare clothes that once belonged to Madoka's father. When he finally emerged, he appeared wearier than before and ready to collapse at any second.

Madoka and Kenta helped Gingka to the couch and tucked the blanket in around him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair to put him to sleep faster. When she was positive he was in a deep slumber, she brushed it one last time before leaving his side.

They wished the others goodbye, and Madoka found Kenta a sleeping bag for the night. She watched Gingka sleep for a while, keeping a careful eye that nothing would disturb him, as she repaired some stray Beys and cleaned her desk before passing out at some time around four in the morning with one curious, worried thought;

_Will he be okay?_

**Sooo... watch'a think? Review? I'm up for some words of help or affirmation! ^w^**

**~Jedi-Gingka~**


End file.
